Donald's Duck (song)
Donald's Duck is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Donald and Dilly. It uses some elements of Donald and Douglas' theme. Lyrics :I found a quacker in my tender. :She was very, very tame, :But she quacked all night and through the day. :She was driving me insane. :My driver and my fireman :tried everything they know :To shoo the quacker away from me, :But she did not want to go. :The quacker clearly loves me :Was impossible to nab. :So now we have befriended her. :She rides inside my cab. :She quacks in stations big and small. :She quacks at people too. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :Now everybody love's her :They love to hear her quack :But when we have to say goodbye :they ask when she'll be back :She's captured everybody's heart :She knows just what to do. :Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck :But she's my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jem Cole *Tom Tipper *Dilly Episodes *Donald's Duck *Rusty to the Rescue *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Bye George! *Haunted Henry *Something in the Air *Oliver's Find *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards Deleted/Extended Scenes *Donald's Duck: #A deleted scene of Donald passing Edward at the beach. #A deleted scene of Donald on the bridge to Anopha Quarry. #A deleted scene of Dilly in Donald's tender at night. #A deleted scene of Donald's driver and fireman looking in Donald's tender at Anopha Quarry. *Specially shot footage: #A scene of Dilly with the signalman from Bye George!. #A scene of Dilly on Sir Topham Hatt's Car. #A scene of Dilly at Hawin Lake Station. #Scenes of Dilly on Thomas, Henry and Oliver. #A scene of Dilly on The Sodor Maid. #A scene of Dilly with Sir Topham Hatt in the muddy pool from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. #A scene of Dilly on a branch in front of Harold. Notes *The song was based on an original lyric idea by David Mitton. *In Spanish, it was called "The Song of Donald's duck". The Japanese title was called "Donald's Quack Duck". *Dilly's quacking sound is different in the Japanese version. *A version without lyrics can be seen on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. *the Song of Donald's Duck VHS release of Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures and DVD release of Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! Errors *Mike O'Donnell's last name is misspelled as "O'Donnel" on the title card. *A close up of Douglas from Rusty to the Rescue is used even though the song is focused on Donald. Gallery Donald'sDuck9.png Donald'sDuck35.png Donald'sDuck69.png Donald'sDuck68.png Donald'sDuck90.png Donald'sDuck36.png Donald'sDuck70.png Donald'sDuck89.png Donald'sDuck37.png Donald'sDuck17.png Donald'sDuck41.png Donald'sDuck19.png Donald'sDuck20.png Donald'sDuck42.png Donald'sDuck.jpg Donald'sDuck1.jpg Donald'sDuck3.jpg Donald'sDuck6.jpg Donald'sDuck93.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (2008, US) Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (March 4, 2008) Full